The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for straightening a spinal column of a human by reducing the extent of displacement between adjacent vertebrae and maintaining the vertebrae in a reduced displacement relationship.
An apparatus for use in spinal fixation is disclosed in British Pat. No. 780,652. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a pair of rigid plates which engage opposite sides of spinous processes projecting from vertebrae. Bolts extend through slots formed in the rigid plates and through holes formed in the spinous processes. The bolts are rotated relative to stationary nuts to press the plates against opposite sides of the spinous processes.
An article entitled "Rhamatisme Vertebra" by Roy-Camille, Sailliant and Judet discloses the use of a rigid plate to hold vertebrae in a desired relationship with each other. When the plate is to be mounted on a spinal column, accurately located holes are drilled in the vertebrae. Holes in the plate are then positioned in alignment with the vertebrae holes. Screws are then twisted into the vertebrae to clamp the plate and vertebrae together.